This agreement will support a partnership among the National Science Foundation, Howard Hughes Medical Institute and the National Institute of General Medical Sciences that seeks to engage the life science community in transforming undergraduate biology education across the nation. The objective is to identify strategies to implement the recommendations of the 2011 Vision and Chage report. Experienced life science faculty will provide project leadership as Vision and Change Fellows, guiding a broad conversation across the life sceinces that aim to catalyze real change at the departmental level.